ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Compilations in the Sonic series
This article covers the number of compilations in the ''Sonic'' series. ''Dreamcast Collection'' This is a Dreamcast Collection compilation of four Dreamcast titles: * Sonic Adventure * Space Channel 5: Part 2 * Crazy Taxi * Sega Bass Fishing It was released for Xbox 360 and the PC on February 22, 2011 in North America and February 25, 2011 in Europe.http://blogs.sega.com/europe/2011/01/14/sega-dreamcast-collection-announced/ These games are also being released individually for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network and Steam. ''Sega Mega Drive Collection/Sega Genesis Collection'' A compilation of 28 Mega Drive/Genesis games released for PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 are included. ''Sonic & Garfield Pack'' This pack contains the PC versions of: * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Garfield: Caught in the Act * Baku Baku Animal ''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' Sonic & Knuckles Collection is a Sonic the Hedgehog compilation game for Microsoft Windows-based PCs, released in 1997.Sonic & Knuckles Collection release data, GameFAQs.com. This collection includes: * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Blue Sphere The European and North American versions of the collection also includes Sonic the Screensaver which the player can customize Windows with Sonic themes, wallpapers, icons, and music from Sonic 1, 2'', ''3 and Sonic & Knuckles, and the Japanese & European soundtrack of Sonic the Hedgehog CD in 11 kHz WAV format. However, in Japan, Sonic & Knuckles Collection and Sonic the Screensaver were released separately, on the same day. Tracks that were composed by Michael Jackson from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 were replaced. ''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' The Director's Cut version of Sonic Adventure features 12 unlockable Game Gear titles from the Sonic franchise: * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic Chaos * Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble * Sonic Drift * Sonic Drift 2 * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Sonic Spinball * Sonic Labyrinth * Sonic Blast * Tails' Skypatrol * Tails Adventure Six of these titles later appear in Sonic Mega Collection Plus, with the other six later appearing in Sonic Gems Collection. It also features Metal Sonic as a playable character. ''Sonic Classic Collection'' Sonic Classic Collection is a video game compilation for the Nintendo DS developed by The Creative Assembly Australia, under supervision by Sega Australia and Sega of Europe. It is a collection of: * Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic & Knuckles (With Sonic 3 and Knuckles, and Knuckles in Sonic 2) This compilation was officially announced on December 2, 2009 by Sega of America and was released March 2, 2010, although news of this compilation first broke when it was classified by the Australian Government's OFLC.http://www.game.co.uk/News/?lid=12673&ad=04_12_2009 Game.co.uk It features two extra lock-on modes from the originals, which allows the player to play as Knuckles in Sonic 2 and to play the complete version of Sonic 3 (titled "Knuckles in Sonic 3" as opposed to the original "Sonic 3 & Knuckles" title).http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=76629 The games receive the addition of a save option; while players can "save anywhere" as billed, they must restart the act in which they saved - they are, however, allowed to keep their score and Chaos Emeralds from when they saved, as well as any extra lives and continues earned. The collection also includes a gallery of images.http://www.sega.co.uk/games/?g=6384 Sega.co.uk ''Sonic Compilation'' Sonic Compilation is a video game compilation released in 1995 for the Sega Mega Drive. It contains three previously released Sonic titles: * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine In 1997, the Genesis version was released in North America under the name Sonic Classics 3 in 1 (making it the final Sonic game released for the console). Sonic Compilation was the first collection of multiple Sonic games on one cartridge. In some locations, it was bundled with the Mega Drive console during its later years. The three games appear in exactly the same form as in their original release. The only new content is a game selection menu, controlled by using the left and right directions on the D-pad and new sprite renderings of the box art for each of the three games. The menu was changed in later released versions. Once a game is selected, players are not able to go back to the menu unless the console is reset or turned off and on again. This game is one of two that, when "locked on" with Sonic & Knuckles, will enable players to play the entire Blue Sphere game, instead of just one level. The other game that enables this is the standalone version of Sonic the Hedgehog. ''Sonic Gems Collection'' Sonic Gems Collection is a compilation of some of the more obscure titles from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series: * Sonic CD * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic R It also contains six Sonic-based Sega Game Gear titles: * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic Spinball * Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble * Sonic Drift 2 * Tails' Skypatrol * Tails Adventures The North American and European versions also include: * Vectorman * Vectorman 2 The Japanese version featured: * Streets of Rage * Streets of Rage 2 * Streets of Rage 3 * Bonanza Bros. It was released for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2 in Japan on August 11, 2005 and in Europe on September 30, 2005. In North America, only the GameCube version was released on August 16, 2005. SegaSonic the Hedgehog was expected to be included on the collection, but Yuji Naka stated in an interview that it was omitted due to the original game being controlled by a trackball. Knuckles' Chaotix was also originally intended to appear, but did not for unknown reasons (interestingly though, a whole art section of the game still appears in the museum). Sonic Eraser was intended to appear also, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons, but can be see on the game by hacking on the game. Content also differs between the Japanese and Western versions, such as the omission of the Streets of Rage and Bonanza Bros. games from the Western version in order to obtain a lower ESRB rating. The European version also uses the American soundtrack for Sonic CD. Reviews of Sonic Gems Collection were mixed. Most of the praise went to the inclusion of Sonic CD, while opinions were mixed on the remaining content in the compilation. Many reviewers were also disappointed by the omission of Streets of Rage from the North American version. It sold very well and the GameCube version received Player's Choice status. The PC versions of Sonic CD and Sonic R were used for their respective ports (although the manual artwork of the Saturn version of Sonic R was included). ''Sonic Jam'' explores Sonic Jam s overworld, in which missions can be performed.]] is a compilation of titles in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series that were originally released on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. It was released for Sega Saturn in Japan on June 20, 1997, in North America on July 31, 1997 and in Europe on the 28th of August 1997. Sonic Jam includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles. Upon selecting Sonic & Knuckles, the player can utilise the original cartridge's "lock-on technology" to link the game to any of the other three games in the collection; this makes Knuckles in Sonic 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, and Blue Sphere playable. Sonic Jam includes the option to play the games using three different difficulty settings. When played in "Original" mode, the games are identical to their original Mega Drive/Genesis releases. "Normal" difficulty adds extra rings and alters other aspects of the levels' design to make them less challenging, and the "Easy" setting further reduces the challenge of progressing through the games by entirely omitting certain stages. A time attack feature is also included, which saves the player's three fastest completion times for each Act; this mode utilizes the altered level variants from the Normal difficulty setting. Sonic Jam also implements the ability to use Sonic's signature Spin Dash manoeuvre in Sonic the Hedgehog (on any of the above difficulties); originally, it did not debut until Sonic 2. Sonic Jam also fixes certain bugs, particularly in Sonic 3. Unlike later Sonic compilations, in Sonic Jam the Mega Drive games were not simply emulated, but instead were ported to the Saturn hardware. The compilation also includes a 3D "Sonic World" mode, which allows players to access virtual museums featuring Sonic the Hedgehog history, art and music, as well as videos such as advertisements and remastered and uncut versions of the animation sequences from Sonic CD. In addition to functioning as a hub for these extras, the Sonic World environment also contains several time attack missions, which challenge players to tasks such as ring-collecting, reaching markers, or finding Miles "Tails" Prower. Completing all the missions unlocks the credits for Sonic Jam. A licensed Game.com version by Tiger exists and features black-and-white versions of Sonic 2, Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, and except for the colorized Sonic The Hedgehog, they are very different from the Mega Drive/Genesis originals. Curiously, this version's box art features the same render found on that of Sonic R. ''Sonic Mega Collection'' A compilation released for Nintendo GameCube and later PlayStation 2 and Xbox as Sonic Mega Collection Plus, containing all the Sonic games released for the Mega Drive/Genesis, including their lock-on combinations, as well as a few other Mega Drive titles. The Plus edition also contains six Game Gear titles. ''Sonic PC Collection'' Sonic PC Collection is a Europe and Australia/New Zealand exclusive compilation of Sonic the Hedgehog games originally developed by Sonic Team. It only includes Sonic games previously released on PC for Windows XP/2000; there are no exclusive games present, and games originally released as double CD-ROMs remain as is. These are: Sonic Riders, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Adventure DX, and Sonic Mega Collection Plus. ''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection/Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection'' A collection of 40 Mega Drive/Genesis titles, as well as 9 unlockable Arcade and Master System titles, which can be played with optional widescreen ratios and HD smoothing. The game contains all the main Sonic games released for the Mega Drive though, unlike Sonic Mega Collection, it does not feature the lock-on combinations. ''Sonic Action 4 Pack'' Sonic Action 4 Pack was essentially just a repackaging of games formerly released on PC but without their instruction manuals which were included in various forms on the discs themselves. It contained Sonic & Knuckles Collection, Sonic CD, Sonic R and Sega Smash Pack 2.http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_Action_4_Pack ''Sega Smash Pack'' A series of Mega Drive/Genesis compilations that have been released for PC, Sega Dreamcast and Game Boy Advance. These compilations have included Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball. Virtual Console, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Steam Several Sonic games originally released for the Sega Master System (Wii Virtual Console only), Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Game Gear (3DS Virtual Console only), and the Sega Dreamcast (PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Steam only) were re-released for the Nintendo's Virtual Console, the PlayStation 3's PlayStation Network, the Xbox 360's Xbox Live Arcade, and PC's Steam download services. GameTap Several Genesis-era Sonic games have been made available on GameTap's service both for streaming and downloading. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Sega video game compilations Category:Video game lists by franchise